For each positive integer $n$, let $n!$ denote the product $1\cdot 2\cdot 3\cdot\,\cdots\,\cdot (n-1)\cdot n$.

What is the remainder when $9!$ is divided by $11$?
It is easy to bash this out. Otherwise the following clever observation can be made:
\begin{align*}
&~ 1\cdot 2\cdot 3\cdot 4\cdot 5\cdot 6\cdot 7\cdot 8\cdot 9 \\
=&~ 1\cdot(2\cdot 6)\cdot(3\cdot 4)\cdot(5\cdot 9)\cdot(7\cdot 8)\\
=&~ 1\cdot 12\cdot 12\cdot 45\cdot 56\\
\equiv &~ 1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1 \pmod{11}\\
=&~ \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}